Without Trust
by Fantasy Cat
Summary: Blah story. Mindless drabble. The lack of new stories on here was calling for it. Spoilery for the first few episodes of Season 2. Have fun.


_**Try not to hate so much. I'm just in it for the reviews…and for my Fringe fix! ;) Have fun.**_

_**_______________________________________________________________________**_

Long before their mission, Olivia sensed something off about Charlie, who was seemingly more curious, more questionable about the goings on and demanding that Olivia try to jog her own memory of what happened that fateful day before landing in the hospital. The mood went from sour to twisted while they were breaking and entering into a suspect's apartment. He shoves her against a wall…suddenly kissing her, and THAT was when she knew…

Halfway through pushing not-Charlie away, she sees the syringe in the corner of her eye. The kiss had been the mind-screwing distraction to his advantage. But her split-second reaction is what had saved her. If not for her hesitancy of finishing off whom seemed to be her closest friend and confidant, she would've finished off the fake-Charlie then and there. Instead she took the brutal beating in the midst of a wild struggle and managed to escape with her life by a mere thread.

Broyles and the lab rats caught on quickly. The fake-Charlie was taken away and the shape shifter was finally unmasked and brought to justice.

But now, sitting on the cold stone steps in the hallways of the Kresge building, the real Charlie now a pile of ashes in the basement of the hospital, the damage to Olivia's mind-set had already been done.

He tells her several times…much to the fear of annoyance…and still her reply is cold and the same.

"It wasn't really Charlie, you know."

"I know."

But Peter knows it's rather hopeless. Enough knives had been stabbed into the back of this agent by her lovers…friends…and associates than one could comprehend.

"Do you trust me?"

She doesn't even turn her head to look at him.

"…no."

Of course she wouldn't and deep down, Peter knew that she shouldn't. But after everything they've seen and gone through, he couldn't bear the thought of him being the next one to betray her. In essence, that was truly his worse fear.

She stands up but still can't look at him. She can't look at any of them the same again. Bad enough for her mind to think of John…to think of Charlie…hurting her. There was also finding out that Walter and William Bell used her, possibly hurt her, as a child…Broyles' secret intentions for recruiting her to the Fringe division…Nina freakin' Sharp…the curiously demanding Agent Jessup…heck, even Astrid's position as Walter's new lackey had all the makings of possible suspicion and distrust.

"Olivia…"

The brush of fingertips against her shoulder and she grabs the wrist, swinging Peter against the wall of the stairway. It was almost enough to send him crashing down, but luckily he kept his balance and just stood there…Olivia having already pulled out her gun and pointed it just inches away from his head.

The look on her face was unbearable. Her face had been pink from crying. Her eyes heavy with heartbreak and confusion. She knows what she is doing is wrong. Hurting Peter…not trusting him was wrong…

…but it was all she knew now.

She's cocking her head back apologetically while Peter remains standing against the wall with his hands in the air in surrender.

"You gotta try and trust me."

For some reason, those shaking words only compelled Olivia to take the gun and now press it against his forehead. Again…her face does not mimic her actions. She's completely lost it.

"…I can't."

And he knows she can't. Finally, there's a slight moment where she gains her sanity back and quickly removes the gun…putting it away just in time before any souls walked past their confrontation.

He can't stop her from disappearing up the stairs…taking all faith and trust that she once had for him with her.

Surprisingly, it was Walter who consoled Peter upon his return…encouraging him to give Olivia her time for composure. She couldn't stay mad at any of them for very long. But poor naïve, unstable Walter knew nothing about being betrayed by the ones you were close to, the ones you shared your secrets with.

Peter had already made a place for himself in that circle…now regretting it. Of course, she would come back to work eventually. She didn't have a choice in that.

But she wasn't going to look at any of them the same again…let alone Peter. Today begins a cold shell of an agent who would now watch the people she knew like ticking time bombs. The shape shifter in Charlie's skin had been the final straw for her. All Olivia knew now was waiting for the next traitor in her close circle…and all the signs pointed to Peter…criminal-history-stacked-to-the-sky Peter.

He finds it all ironic cause, truth be told, when he first sees her, learns of what Olivia does, Peter expected his own self to be the one to put the first knife in…but then came the resurrected John Scott…and the nightmare chain of events that would soon follow. Somehow, being one to mess around with the agent did not seem appealing to him. It would've been ages ago but not now.

He was a changed man…a man who wanted to cleanse himself of the dirt in his past…and through Olivia, he had that chance.

Not anymore.


End file.
